


Escape

by sadsentinel



Series: stardew valley [2]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsentinel/pseuds/sadsentinel
Summary: A short, romantic one shot between Sebastian and the female player character!
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: stardew valley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080881
Kudos: 61
Collections: Stardew Valley





	Escape

"I'm glad you decided to move here."

His eyes were filled with warmth, and I knew he meant what he'd said. We'd only been dating since late summer, but I knew in my heart that I would stay in the Valley just for him.

"I used to want to move to the city," he continued. His dark eyes sparkled in the half-light as he looked out over the cityscape in the distance. "I was so close to doing it, but then you showed up."

"You stayed for me?" The shock in my voice was poorly masked, and I felt bad. I'd come from that same city barely a year ago now, after my grandfather had passed. The farm he'd left me had been the push I'd needed to escape my former life. It had been a hard time, particularly because I lost the man who'd practically raised me, but I was happier with my life now than I ever had been before.

"You sound surprised." His voice drew me out of my thoughts, and a pang of guilt struck me.

"I didn't mean—"

"No, it's okay. I know. When you came to the Valley, I was curious. A mysterious new stranger in town was just what I needed, I think. Before you, every time I'd go out riding, the thought occured to me; what if I kept going?"

He glanced over at his motorcycle wistfully, and I placed my hand on his, as if that alone would keep him rooted here with me.

"I'm glad you didn't."

He chuckled softly, and one corner of his lips turned upwards in a smirk. I couldn't help but grin to myself. I loved his smile.

Stars peppered the blue-black sky, and a bright full moon hung low in the air. A faint, white light shone down on the ground below. It seemed as if the cliff we perched on was the only thing illuminated, aside from the city far in the distance.

A swift breeze disrupted the still, calm night air. I felt a chill run down my spine, followed by an uncontrollable shiver.

Without a word, Seb turned to me, a look of intensity in his eyes. In one smooth movement, he slipped his jacket off and placed it over my shoulders.

I stood on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek in appreciation.

"Hey. You know you're the only girl I've ever brought here? I think... well, I know you're the right person to share this with. It's like my own little hideaway where I can think and relax."

"Really?" I don't know why I was surprised. Seb was handsome, and could easily have any girl he wanted, but when we first met, he'd seemed so closed off. Like he didn't want any of them. Until I introduced myself.

I could remember the exact moment we'd met. He'd been sitting with Abigail and Sam in the Stardrop Saloon, late on a Saturday night. Mayor Lewis had suggested I come down one night and meet everyone, so that's what I'd done. Before I knew it, fueled by a sudden burst of courage, I was walking up to the most handsome man in the place.

_Before I could introduce myself, his friend jumped up and shook my hand enthusiastically. His eyes, and his blonde hair it seemed, were both wild with excitement._

_"Hi, I'm Sam! This is Abigail—" A girl with hair the color of amethyst smiled and waved at me. "—and over there is Sebastian." The dark-haired man in the corner nodded at me, one corner of his mouth slightly upturned in a smirk. It was so subtle, I thought I might be imagining it._

Still, it had felt like love at first sight.

"Do you like it here?" His voice once again distracted me from my daydreams.

"I love it. It's beautiful. Close enough to the city to see its beauty, but far away enough to enjoy the peace of the countryside." He nodded in agreement, and we stood there for several moments in comfortable silence, just appreciating the view.

"I really do love you, y'know."

"I love you too, Seb." I smiled up at him, but I noticed a far-off look in his eyes.

"That's why, I—I um..." He trailed off, suddenly sounding unsure of himself. My heart started pounding suddenly as a realization hit me. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Seb..." My mouth hung open now as he kneeled down, staring up at me with wide, nervous eyes.

"Listen, I know we haven't even known each other a year, but... I love you. You mean the world to me, and I'd follow you anywhere." He slipped a hand in his pocket and revealed a mermaid pendant. "I can't imagine a life without you. Would you... would you marry me?"

His eyebrows knitted together as he waited for my response. I began to stutter, unable to form a sentence. This proposal had caught me completely off guard, but... it felt right. Sebastian was chewing his lip anxiously as he waited. In his eyes was a mixture of both fear and love, and I realized he must be afraid I would say no. It was a good thing he didn't have to worry about that.

"Yes. Of course I will!" He quickly got to his feet and eneveloped me in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you," he whispered against my ear, "so much."

"I love you too." I felt a single tear slide down my cheek, but I was happy— happier than I'd ever been.

He pulled away just enough to slip the pendant into my fingers. I held it tightly, and smiled up at him. As if on cue, he leaned in for a kiss just at the same moment I did. Our lips pressed together softly, and for a moment, I wished I could stay right here forever. Locked in this moment in time, just me and Sebastian. But now I knew I would have the rest of my life for that. Good and bad, he'd be there through it all.

Hand in hand, we sat down and stared up at the stars. One was shining particularly brightly, and for a moment, I imagined it was Grandfather.

 _Thank you for giving me this chance._ I squeezed the pendant in my other hand.

I never imagined my life would lead me to moving to the Valley, but I was glad it had. It had led me to Seb.


End file.
